Between Two Hearts
by Rido Peter
Summary: Cerita tentang Cloud dan Tifa yang saling memendam perasaannya masing-masing.Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Baca ceritanya ya :)
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 :PERASAAN**

Di pinggiran tebing tempat sahabatnya meninggal,Cloud duduk di atas fenrir nya sambil memandangi ketenangan,sunyi,senyap,dan alunan angin yang lembutlah yang Ia sudah berapa lama dia berada di situ hanya untuk termenung memikirkan apa yang pernah terjadi padanya.

Di tengah lamunannya tiba-tiba ponselnya pun tersadar. "Tifa ?",pikirnya sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sebaiknya lakukan dengan ponselnya yang masih berdering .Dipandanginya sejenak lalu perlahan menekan tombol merah yang berarti ditolaknya panggilan tersebut.

Matahari sudah mulai menyembunyikan yang semula terang pun semakin gelap. Para pelanggan di Seventh Heaven berangsur-angsur meninggalkan tempat tersebut. "Hhh.. Selesai juga",ujar Tifa setengah berbisik. Sambil merapikan barnya yang sedikit berantakan,Tifa sesekali memeriksa akan ada seseorang yang akan menelponnya.

Kreekk... Pintu bar yang sedang duduk di sofa sambil menikmati secangkir teh hangat melirik ke sumber suara."Cloud?",pikirnya ketika melihat sosok pria berambut pirang di depannya. Cloud melangkah perlahan dengan sedikit menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kau baru pulang." sapa Tifa.

"Hmm..ya..aku sedikit sibuk." jawab yang terlihat sayu menatap wajah Tifa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa,Cloud? Kau terlihat lelah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Duduklah dulu. Aku sudah membuat teh." kata Tifa tersenyum.

Cloud pun duduk di depannya sudah tersedia teh.

"Biar aku tuangkan untukmu." kata Tifa yang kemudian menuangkan teh ke dalam cangkir. "Ini, Cloud"

"Terima kasih,Tifa."

Cloud pun meminum juga dengan Tifa.

Ada yang aneh dengan Ia melirik ke arah Cloud. Berusaha mengetahui apa yang sedang dipikirkannya. Syukurnya Cloud sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Mereka berdua terlihat begitu canggung. Tak satupun dari mereka membicarakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan walau hanya sekedar mengucapkan satu patah kata saja.

"Ehmm." Tifa berdehem. "Cloud?"

Cloud menoleh.

"Kau tidak mengangkat telpon dariku tadi."lanjut Tifa.

Cloud menundukkan kepalanya,"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang bisa aku katakan padamu tadi."

Tifa agak kaget mendengar ucapan Cloud. Tapi Ia tetap berusaha menyembunyikan.  
"Tidak apa-apa, Cloud. Aku mengerti kok." Tifa tersenyum kepada Cloud.

Cloud hanya membalas dengan senyuman kecil.

Ini fanfic pertamaku,maaf ya kalo kurang masih pemula..hehe..

Review ya :)

BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 2


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 : Hati**

Matahari sudah mulai menampakkan dirinya. Sinar kehangatan pun menerangi kota Midgar,tak terkecuali 7th Heaven.

"Hhh...Sudah pagi rupanya." batin Tifa. Sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya setelah menikmati tidurnya semalaman.

Baru saja Tifa turun ke bawah, Cloud sudah duduk di meja makan. Mengunyah roti panggang yang ada digenggamannya. Rupanya dia sudah menyadari kehadiran Tifa. Tifa tersenyum padanya.

"Kau bangun lebih awal dariku. Tidak biasanya." kata Tifa.

"Ya,aku tahu." jawab Cloud. "Ngomong-ngomong kau sudah mandi?"

"Ah..iya" Tifa tertawa. "Hey..mau aku buatkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak usah. Mana anak-anak? "

"Oh...Mereka masih tidur." Tifa tersenyum lagi.

Cloud tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Selesai mandi dan mengganti pakaiannya. Seperti biasa Tifa akan membuka barnya. Namun ada yang berbeda saat itu. Cloud masih belum pergi,dia hanya duduk di kursi bar sambil membaca sebuah buku berjudul 'Love and The True'. Tifa tersenyum melihat Cloud membaca buku seperti itu. Tidak disangka ternyata Cloud yang dingin pun bisa menyukai hal-hal berbau romantisme.

"Cloud,sedang apa?" sapa Tifa. "Kau tidak pergi?"

Cloud kaget dan jadi salah tingkah. "Tidak...aku hanya...ya,aku berniat untuk membantumu menjaga bar hari ini." katanya. Dia berusaha menyembunyikan bukunya.

"Terima kasih,Cloud." lagi-lagi Tifa menunjukkan senyum manisnya.

Cloud hanya diam dan mungkin lebih tepatnya sedang kebingungan.  
==============

Saat Cloud dan Tifa sedang sibuk melayani pelanggan. Vincent dan Yuffie datang berkunjung. "Haloo...Yuffie ada di sini." teriak Yuffie. "Sepertinya aku melihat sesuatu yang berbeda ya." katanya sambil melirik ke arah Cloud.

Cloud menatap Yuffie dengan tatapan tajam.

"Cloud hanya ingin membantuku,Yuffie." Tifa menjelaskan.

Yuffie tersenyum senang. Kemudian didekatinya Tifa dan sepertinya Ia berniat membisikkan sesuatu. Pipi Tifa langsung merah mendengar bisikan Yuffie.

Cloud melihat mereka berdua. "Apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan? " pikirnya.

"Cloud." ujar Vincent.

Cloud sedikit kaget. "Apa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja kukira kau sedang melamun."

"Lupakan itu, Vincent."

Cloud kemudian melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Sesekali Ia juga melihat ke arah Tifa.

"Yuffie,kau bisa bantu aku menjaga Danzel dan Marlene?"

"Tidak masalah,Tifa."

Yuffie pun segera menuju lantai atas.

"Akhir selesai juga,Cloud." Tifa tertawa kecil.

Cloud hanya pertama kalinya dia membantu Tifa menjaga bar. Mungkin lain kali dia harus melakukannya lagi.

"Marlene...Danzel,makan malam sudah siap." panggil Tifa.

Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara hentakan kaki di tangga.

"Asyik..ada Cloud juga." kata Marlene.

"Hahaha,iya nih." Danzel tertawa senang melihat Cloud.

Cloud tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita makan." kata Tifa.

Mereka berempat pun menikmati makan malamnya. Kalau dilihat, mereka sudah seperti sebuah keluarga sungguhan dengan Cloud dan Tifa sebagai orang tua serta Danzel dan Marlene sebagai anak-anaknya.

_*BERSAMBUNG KE CHAPTER 3_

_jangan lupa reviewnya :)_


End file.
